


The Necklace

by amazonstorm



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where, exactly, did Joe's signature necklace come from? Why, Luka, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

t was rare for Luka Milify to give up something sparkly and shiny if it appealed to her enough, but when she came across the gold and blue necklace with an english letter on it, she figured it wasn't really her thing. It had just been one of a series of pieces she'd stolen on the Gokaiger's last raid. It caught her attention, yes, but she knew it wasn't her style. But, it could potentially fit someone else's. So, she decided to give it to someone else. When she was able to make out that the letter on the necklace was a "J", she knew just who she could give it to. 

 

 

 

So, one morning, as Joe Gibken was doing his usual workout routine, she dangled the necklace in front of him just as he was doing a sit up. She smiled. "I got something for you." She teased. 

 

 

 

"Are you sure you didn't get that for yourself?"

 

 

 

"It's not my style." She replied nonchalantly. "But I thought you might like it, so here."

 

 

 

He gave her a strange look. "Should I be wary of this necklace?"

 

 

"No." Luka dropped it on his chest. "Take it. It suits you." With that and a little smile, she wandered off. 

 

 

Joe raised his eyebrow and picked up the necklace. Smiling somewhat to himself, he put it around his neck. Perhaps there was more to Luka than anyone suspected. 

 

 

He got up and took a look at the necklace around his neck. 

 

Luka was right. 

 

It DID suit him.


End file.
